


For the sake of a fig leaf

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Open Marriage, Sapphic encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Isabella Stanley gets frisky but whom does her eye spy upon?
Relationships: Guy Stanley/Isabella Stanley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	For the sake of a fig leaf

Isabella Stanley liked to be stared at. She demanded attention and validation wherever she went, even when she was in trouble. When the heat and excitement of the night got too much for her, she felt herself growing faint but before she could elegantly drape herself over the chaise longue and recover discreetly, her legs buckled and she crashed to the floor.

Her head hurt just a bit and she was going to get a massive bruise on her shoulder but she was otherwise unharmed. That was the least of her concern for when she opened her eyes, she saw a vision in brown tweed bending over her.

'Oh hello' she said groggily. 'A fox.'

She realised it didn't make sense to anyone else but her, for the stranger had a beautiful shade of auburn hair that she longed to run her fingers through.

'Who have you come as?' She asked.

The woman smiled slightly.

'A doctor.'

'Where's your stethoscope?'

A stethoscope was duly produced.

'Not that it's needed. Let me check you over.'

Isabella submitted to the routine check and was pronounced alright. She was more focused on the rough skinned but gentle hands. What it would feel like to have those hands running over her arse, maybe for a little light spanking?

'Darling, are you alright?' Asked Guy in concern. He helped to lay her on the chaise longue.

'Oh darling' she breathed. 'I think I've found the winner of the scavenger hunt.'

He looked to the direction of her gaze.

'Darling, that's the doctor. One of Phryne's friends. She was invited rather last minute so she doesn't have a costume or anything. Not sure if she'd joined in the hunt.'

'Does it look like I care, darling?' Isabella shot back. 'She's my winner. You can pick one of your own. Let's see if we can invite her to stay with us sometime.'

Guy recognised the wild crush that was currently enveloping his wife. It was fun when she was in this mood. Their last bit of fun on the side had been unfortunately become permanently indisposed and Isabella was in the mood for another taste of the feminine.

'Let me do a little snooping.' He hopped over to Phryne.

'I say, that doctor lady, what's her current status?'

'Dr Mac? Ha! You're not her type.'

'Is she Isabella's type?'

'Oh. I'm not sure. She might take her alone.'

'That's what Isabella is hoping' he grinned. 'As long as I can watch.'

'You'll have to ask her.'

He reported gleefully back to his wife and they decided to enjoy the party for the time being, Isabella caught in dreams of strong thighs and nimble fingers, a lock of russet hair. She'd caught a sniff of the doctor's citrus cologne and wanted more.

They called for her in the morning. Phryne rolled her eyes at that but let them get on with it. She didn't have time to warn her so Mac walked right into the lion's den.

'How are you feeling today, Mrs Stanley?' She enquired, stopping short at the sight of Isabella lounging on the sofa in a peach satin nightie.

'Oh, feeling much better' Isabella purred, flexing her legs and curling her toes. 'Just wanted a check-up.' She was enjoying the sight of the doctor looking at her in appraisal. She knew she looked sublime spread out on the chaise longue and was depending on her charm to score her a night with the delectable doctor.

Mac did a routine check and advised some arnica for the bruising.

'Guy will get some for me' said Isabella, fluttering her eyelashes. 'Now I was wondering if you were free to dine with us sometime?'

'Oh. I don't think your mother-in-law has any plans to invite me anytime soon.'

'Don't worry about that.'

Mac hesitated. It was tempting. Like the strap of the nightie that was slowly inching off her shoulder. She'd never normally look at someone's wife but Isabella was making it hard to resist.

'Do say yes.'

Mac found herself saying yes. And that's how she found herself sitting opposite those big blue eyes a week later. Those long shapely legs and manicured toes stroking up her…hang on. What _was_ she doing? She dropped her fork and ducked her head under to check. Yes, that was Isabella, accosting her leg. Thank goodness it wasn't the other Mrs Stanley. Mac straightened up and raised her eyebrows, receiving a radiant smile and a secret wink in return.

Oh dear.

'Thank you for the invitation, I've had a wonderful evening' she told Prudence Stanley as they were relaxing over coffee.

'Well, it was nice to have a visitor' said Prudence. She thought that the doctor had been rather better company than she'd realised and was willing to invite her over again. She had no idea that her daughter-in-law was planning to see a lot more of their visitor. Guy detained her on the way to the WC.

'My wife is rather keen on a one-to-one appointment in the bedroom. Should you choose to accept, let me know if I will be given the privilege to observe, much less join in.'

'Not on your life' she retorted, forgetting for a second that she had no intention of engaging in extra-curricular activities with someone's wife.

'We're old hands at this game. Whatever your decision, just R.S.V.P.' he said with a roguish grin. He left her thinking about it. She was amazed how well they concealed their debauchery under Prudence Stanley's nose. She had little desire to get up close and personal with Guy but his wife was a fine proposition. She returned to the lounge and tried to read the room. Isabella was getting flirty and eyeing her over the rim of her drink. The offer was still on then. They passed the time until Prudence had confessed tiredness and they bid her goodnight.

'Oh please say you will' implored Isabella. The hungry gaze swept over the bemused doctor who was now seriously considering it.

'I'll make it worth your while' she promised seductively. 'I want someone more experienced than the last one.'

'Don't do too good a job though' said Guy, looking fondly at his wife. 'I don't want to lose her to the sapphic side entirely.'

'I can't you promise anything. I think you'll find that once I've had my way with someone, they won't be able to get enough' countered Mac smugly.

'A tantalising theory that we're eager to test out' said Guy. 'Shall we?'

Mac downed her drink and took the plunge.

Very successfully, that night.


End file.
